Kazuma is mine!
by Lorriisakitten97
Summary: What happens when a girl claims that Kazuma is hers?A heated battle between new character and Ayano!Will she keep Kazuma by her side or will she lose the person she loved?


It has been a month and a half since Pandemonium and it was peaceful until,"Kaaaazuuuumaaaaa!" "Woah!Ayano I didn't know you still getting dressed," Kazuma plead with her as she toss a small garbage can before going to her room and slaming her door. Ayano was pissed that Kazuma saw her and then said he had come in because her father had a request for the two of them. Her hair flares as she voiced her anger,"Argh! How could that idiot come in and see my like that! Hasn't he heard of the word knock?" 'Wait but...I did like that Kazuma saw me like that...Not Like I'm going to tell it to his face!' She put on her summer uniform then she walked to the living room. "Ayano, glad you could join us," her father greeted her as she sat across from Kazuma.

"I want to meet the son of the greatest water magic users,Yasuhiko Masamune." The man had bright azure hair and eyes. He was dressed in a black school uniform with an insignia shaped like a moon. "Hello,"Ayano greeted the man with respect. "Hello,I need your help. My little sister is missing. Please Kazuma-San and Ayano-San, please help me find her.I think she might be causing trouble," he said with a soft but worried voice. "Trouble?"Kazuma asked. "His sister is the heir to Aquarius,"Ayano's dad explained. "What is Aquarius?" "It is a sacred heirloom that water user mastered all the water sister also can be a bit of a mischevious girl. This is why I ask for your help.""Alright,so how much money we talking?"Kazuma asked with a smirk. Masamune then explained to Kazuma the large amount heritage his sister and him also said her favorite place to be is the beach. 'Of course she is a magic ware user so she would go to whet water is'Ayano thought.

Kazuma and Ayano got into his car as they drive to the beach in silence. "Soo you just going to be quiet? I'm glad because you are pretty loud when you talk,"Kazuma said sarcastically but Ayano took it as an insult. "I'm not loud when I talk!" she yelled furiously. "Glad you're talking to me again," he smirks. 'He always had to smirk when he gets me I have to admit he does look hot,'she thought before blushing looking away. "Wow are you blushing?" he chuckled. "Oh shut up and drive!"Ayano said still blushing.

When they arrived, there was a girl standing in the ocean look like the girl in the picture Yasuhiko have. She had long blue hair and big nun like hat on her head with a short blue skirt and top."Ah...looks like I have visitors. Teeheehee even the water are starting to move rapidly through my feet because of the company,"she turned around,you could see she had a round pale like face and azure eyes like her brother but with two steaks of white through her hair."Kazu-chan!"She called as he run towards him before Ayano blocked her from hugging Kazuma."How do you know Kazuma?"The girl giggled again as said with a hint of teasing,"Don't you know? He is mine." Ayano growled,"No he's not!" "Calm down Ayano,"he touched her shoulder."Lilinette, why don't you go home?" The girl, Lilinette, pouts,"I can't until I know you are being treated I miss my Kazu-chan.""Stop calling him like he belongs to you,"Ayano growled as her temper was pushed to her limit.

"If you beat me...I go home and Kazuma is yours also for a bonus I tell you how I know him,"Lilinette said as she jumped in the ocean and landed on her feet."I'm not going lose. Enraiha come forth!"The fire swirled as the wooden sword that is Ayano star weapon in her hands. "Appear before me, Aquarius!" A trident that shine in the beautiful now setting sun. "Let's go," they said as the two strike as the two weapons clash. "Haah!"she fire her fireballs from Enraiha. A wall of water shrouds over her. "Try again?" Lilinette asked mockingly,"Doryah!"She summons water shards to hit was hit a she fell."Haaaaah take this!" She summon fireballs again as Lilinette dodge instead. Lilinette chuckled as she summon a tidal wave to hit was hit again as she fell to the uniform was getting covered with sand as she stand fight went on for hours and both users were getting weak."All or nothing, you man stealer!""Fine with me!"Red magic began to form around Ayano and Enraiha as blue magic during around Lilinette and Aquarius.'Crimson Flame, burn the lies that she tell and help me keep Kazuma.'she thought. "Let the waves wash away the pain she causes herself,Torrent Waves!" "Kazuma it's mine!"Ayano finally voiced out loud as her flames disperse Lilinette Torrent Waves and had the sword at her throat. "I win!"

"Ayano, you finally admit you like me,"Kazuma said as he walked up to her."No that's not-"He cut her off with a long kiss in which the watcher giggled."I'm heading home. Keep looking out for Kazuma, Ayano of the Enraiha,"and with that she walked towards her way didn't care anymore about the girl or what was his connection to she cares about is Kazuma likes her.

Lilinette walked home as her lover appear."Yasuhiko-onii!"she rushed to him. "Everything went as plan?" "Yes, and Kazuma got the one he loves again." "Yes, now let's head home, Lili."She kissed him on the lips and they headed on their way home.

Nyan: This it's my first kaze no stigma r& I will be taking any requests on new fanfics to write,yaoi and or girl X to everyone.:3


End file.
